lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadithi/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Ono Ono is Hadithi's biggest fan. Hadithi once had doubts over his claim, but soon began to believe it. At first, Hadithi viewed Ono as nothing more than another fan. When Ono was selected to guide Hadithi around the Pride Lands before the Royal Mud Print Ceremony, Hadithi started to see the young egret as a helpful ally, but still remained cold towards him, particularly when Ono struggled to pull off the "Hadithi Spin". Rather than be honest with Ono and tell him that the move never existed, Hadithi blamed Ono's failures on his lack of experience. After a while, he grew bored of watching the egret try, and focused on his own preparations. But after leaving Ono to deal with some hyenas, guilt finally reached Hadithi, and he returned to assist Ono, finally admitting that his stories were false. Hadithi was so impressed by Ono, that he handed the ceremony over to him instead, declaring him the true hero. In "Fire from the Sky", he continues to tell Ono's tale to the other Pride Lander birds, and agrees to help him and guard fight back the vultures. But when he's unable to fight he has faith in Ono and Anga that they can finish the job. Simba Not only are the birds of the Pride Lands fans of Hadithi, but the king of the Pride Lands is also a fan of Hadithi too as he believed him to be a hero when they first met and has, in fact, praised him twice in the episode, "Ono's Idol". He later watches the eagle praise Ono for his true bravery in the Royal Mud Print Ceremony. Nala Not only are the birds of the Pride Lands fans of Hadithi, but the queen of the Pride Lands is also a fan of Hadithi too as she believed him to be a hero when they first met and has, in fact, praised him twice in the episode, "Ono's Idol". She later watches the eagle praise Ono for his true bravery in the Royal Mud Print Ceremony. The Rest of the Lion Guard Hadithi does not interact much with the other members of the Lion Guard, and seems to treat them as fans, and nothing more. In the episode "Fire from the Sky" Hadithi helps the guard fight vultures. Zito Hadithi is less than impressed with Zito after he called out a slight problem with his speech. However, once Ono cleared up the message, Hadithi appeared to be more positive towards him. Mtoto's Mom Hadithi views her as another fan, offering her some advice. Anga Anga gets excited to meet Hadithi and she helps him fight the vultures. Hadi thi says that any friend of Ono's is a friend of his. When she met him she started singing his song "Hadithi the Hero." While fighting the vultures Anga starts to fall and Ono grabs her. However, she was too heavy Hadithi catches both of them. He ends up in a thorn bush and believes that Anga and Ono can finish their mission. Anga got excited when Hadithi said he believed in her. Zazu Hadithi and Zazu are on good terms. Zazu gathered Hadithi when the Pride Landers were going to fight Scar's Army. Kiara Kiara and Hadithi are on good terms. He along with Anga helped get the royal family off of Pride Rock when it was on fire. Nne and Tano Hadithi appears to view the pair as his enemies, since they are seen in a flashback. Whether or not the flashback was true or not has yet to be confirmed. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu Hadithi was at first frightened of the hyenas, and made an excuse to avoid them. However, after leaving Ono to deal with them, Hadithi returned and overcame his fear to help with defeating them. Jasiri Hadithi and Jasiri are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army. Makuu Hadithi and Makuu are on good terms. They worked togethet to defeat Scar's Army. Enemies Mzingo's Parliament Hadithi helps the Lion Guard fight the vultures. Reirei's Pack Hadithi hates Reirei's Pack. He helped the rest of the Pride Landers fight the Army of Scar. Kiburi's Float Hadithi hates Kiburi's Float. He helped the rest of the Pride Landers fight the Army of Scar. Scar Hadithi was scared of Scar when he saw him on top of Pride Rock. Category:Relationships